Protección
by Neilayos
Summary: Yukio desea proteger a Rin, pero su hermano le explica que no es el unico que tiene ese deseo...RinXYukio.


mmm soñe que escribia este fic pueden creerlo?

ni yo me lo creo, definitivamente no tengo remedio!

debe ser porque me robe ese Rin...

* * *

><p><strong>Protección<strong>

El se sentía abatido, y por mas que tratara de suprimir aquellos pensamientos, no podía, y sentía que había fracasado y que no era capaz, trato de de recordar las palabras de sus superiores para calmarse pero no pudo, no quería aceptarlo, acaso se había subestimado?

Mientras esperaba en su casa, sintió que alguien abría el portón y entraba, rápidamente se asomo por la ventana para ver quien era pero no alcanzo a ver.

Aunque no era necesario, después de todo, sus pasos eran inconfundibles, y supo de inmediato que era su hermano.

Lo fue a encontrar para distraerse un poco y lo encontró en la cocina, donde le gustaba tanto estar, lo observo sin decir nada mientras el sacaba tiestos y ollas para hacer la comida. No se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que Kuro maulló (o le dijo algo) entonces se volteo a mirarlo.

-Hey! estabas ahí sin decir nada? recién Kuro me lo dijo, que estas haciendo? pensé que no estabas.

Pero su hermano solo le sonrío, entonces Rin se dio cuenta que su mirada tenia un brillo diferente.

-Oye te ocurre algo?-se acerco Rin a el.- Eh? estas llorando?- lo miro directo a los ojos mientras sus lentes lo delataban.

-No es nada, se me metió una basura al ojo y...Nii-san!

Rin le saco los lentes y luego con su delantal (se lo había puesto para cocinar) le secó el rostro.

-Estoy bien ya te lo dije.-Yukio retiro su mano y se alejo de su hermano.

-No te hagas el fuerte, eres un miedosito cuatro ojos no?- rió su hermano.

-No quería molestarte, por favor discúlpame.- Yukio le dio la espalda y se retiro a su pieza.

-Pero que demonios le pasa?-pregunto Rin al aire, detrás suyo, Kuro maulló diciendo que tampoco entendía nada.

Mas tarde Rin tenía listo el almuerzo y ambos se sentaron a comer como todos los días, sin embargo Yukio aun estaba con su uniforme de la academia y parecía deprimido.

-Oye Yukio...-le dijo Rin escrutándolo con la mirada.

-Mm.-el aludido no dijo nada.

-Te conozco muy bien, te pasa algo, no me vas a decir?-se empezó a irritar Rin pero su hermano menor parecía muy concentrado en la comida.

-Está delicioso.- simplemente dijo y luego miro a Rin.

-No me mires así! Como si no pasara nada!- exclamo Rin sonrojándose.-Me tienes preocupado!-agrego desviando la mirada.

-Pues no deberías...

-No puedo! me preocupo por que eres mi hermano menor y me importas!-Rin se levanto de la mesa y fue donde el, lo tomo por los hombros e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Tú también Nii-san, me importas demasiado y aun así...-Yukio le paso la mano por el rostro acariciándolo.

-Yukio.

-Yo no puedo protegerte.-murmuro Yukio apretando sus puños.

Rin se quedo estupefacto, luego su hermano bajo la mirada y se separo de el, tomo su plato y lo llevo a la cocina.

"¡Maldita sea Yukio! me vas a tener que decir que te pasa por las buenas o por las malas" pensaba Rin mientras terminaba de guardar los platos.

Luego se dirigió a su habitación, era viernes por la tarde y no le vendría mal relajarse un rato, pero claro antes, resolver ese problema.

Entro y se encontró son Yukio quien estaba leyendo algo en su escritorio, Rin lo saludo pero este no le contesto.

-Yukio ya deja de estudiar, es viernes!- le dijo Rin y se acerco para quitarle lo que estuviera leyendo, entonces vio que solo era una hoja blanca con el símbolo de la academia, parecía un documento.- Que es eso?- sin esperar respuesta alguna se lo quito de las manos.

Yukio lo dejo y cerro los ojos preparándose, al parecer esperaba este momento y también lo que tendría que decir.

-Una prueba? rechazado...de que se trata todo esto? no entiendo nada.- le preguntó Rin.

-Yo mande una solicitud para subir de rango, hice pruebas y me prepare, pero aun no estoy listo para eso ya que...no sirvió de nada, queria tener mas poder para...

-Pero si ya estás en un gran nivel! no tienes que esforzarte tanto!-le dijo Rin exaltado.

-Que importa!-dijo de pronto Yukio levantandose de su asiento y quitándole el papel de las manos, luego lo arrugó y lo tiro al suelo con rabia-De todas maneras no soy tan bueno...yo no puedo ser la persona que te proteja Nii-san...

-Pero que demonios estas diciendo?- Rin lo tomo nuevamente por los hombros y lo remeció- Protegerme? de que? estás tan equivocado Yukio! no digas esas cosas, tu eres mucho mejor que yo! yo...estoy orgulloso de tí porque...-Rin le levantó el rostro pero su hermano había cerrado los ojos.

-Perdóname, queria ser la persona que...no quería que te decepcionaras de mi-Yukio se acerco a el y hundio su rostro en su pecho.

-No seas idiota! eres lo más importante para mí-le susurró Rin y luego separándose levemente, volvió a tomar el rostro de Yukio y lo besó suavemente.

...

-Nii-san, perdóname...

-Ya te dije que no! no tienes que pedir perdón de ninguna cosa-Rin puso su dedo indice en los labios de su hermano para que dejara de hablar.-Ahora lo que debes hacer es relajarte, deja de pensar en la academia y cosas sin sentido...

Rin soltó su corbata y luego desabrocho su abrigo, Yukio solo se dejaba, la ropa cayó al piso y Rin lo condujó a su cama.

-Nii-san, quiero estar contigo...

-Siempre estaremos juntos.

Rin lo tomó por la cintura y lo empujó un poco para que se sentara en la cama luego le sacó los zapatos y Yukio se acosto, su hermano se puso sobre el para evitar que escapara (?) y le acarició la cabeza.

-No digas más esas cosas porfavor, soy tu hermano mayor y no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo, entiendes?

-Le prometí a nuestro padre...

Rin le soltó la camisa y luego el cinturon, Yukio le ayudo a bajarse el pantalon y luego cerró los ojos. Queria sentirlo cerca, sentir su calor y su protección, aquella sensacion que solo Rin le podia dar, el único que lo hacia sentir totalmente reconfortado. Rin lo abrazó y comenzo a besar su cuello, Yukio solo se dejaba mientras le sonreia tristemente.

-No me importa lo que hayas prometido.- le susurró al oido Rin. Luego se miraron. Sus ojos verdes estaban vidriosos nuevamente, pero eran sinceros. Yukio cerró los ojos y luego acerco su rostro al de su hermano correspondiendole con otro beso solamente. Luego venciendo sus nervios, toco el pecho de Rin y le desabrocho la camisa también.

-Yukio...

Rin se soltó el pantalon y luego quedo en ropa interior, Yukio tenia los ojos abiertos y eso lo hacia sentirse avergonzado, pero no podia verse asi en frente de su hermano, despues de todo, él era el_ mayor_ así que no podia retractarse.

"No me mires así" pidió Rin mientras sentia su rostro arder, Yukio solo le sonrió y luego lo besó otra vez y tocó su espalda, sus cuerpos se juntaron aún más y se rozaron.

-No sabes cuanto me importas-susurró Rin y volvió a besarlo, está vez se dejó llevar por sus mas profundos sentimientos y Yukio se aferró a el, ambos pudieron sentir lo mismo y sentirse solo uno...

...

Más tarde.

-Rin...-susurró Yukio debajo de las sabanas.

-Mm?-su hermano lo miró, tenia los brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza en una actitud muy propia de el, aún estaban en su cama y la tarde -que habia transcurrido lentamente- llegaba a su fin.

-No me rendiré.- le dijo Yukio poniendose los lentes nuevamente, luego se sentó y lo miró muy decidido. Al parecer su tranquilidad y entereza habían vuelto.

-Yukio.- sonrió malicioso Rin.

-Sea como sea yo...- Yukio se había puesto seriamente.- Yo no debo estar aquí.- terminó sonrojandose.

-Idiota.- le dijo Rin riendose. Yukio se sonrojó aún más y luego trato de ponerse serio.- Siempre quieres ser el niño perfecto eh? _Sensei_...-se burló Rin.

Yukio se irritó clavandole la mirada, no podía ser que lo humillara de esa forma.

-Ya te lo dije...-se acerco Rin a el y lo abrazo por la cintura atrayendolo hacia sí.-Soy tu hermano mayor.

Ambos se miraron y entonces rompiendo la incomoda situacion, Rin se acercó a su hermano y le mordió el labio. Yukio se negó a seguirle el juego, pero entonces Rin le sacó los lentes dejandolo vulnerable.

-Nii-san!

-Jajaja ahora me tratas así? despues de todo? para que reclamas si no te vas a levantar todavía, ven aca...

Yukio se veía tan diferente sin sus lentes, y a Rin le encantaba hacerlo enojar, además no podía negar que le molestaban en su rostro cuando quería besarlo.

-Soy tu hermano mayor, acaso debo recordartelo siempre? no quiero que tengas esa obligación de protegerme de todo, somos la misma sangre.-Rin lo empujó suavemente para que se acostara otra vez y Yukio no dijo nada, tal vez si se preocupaba demasiado.

"En verdad somos lo mismo" pensó Yukio mirando su brazo izquierdo en el que se veían manchas negras.

-Eres el mejor Yukio, y eres mí hermano..._solo mio._

-Nii-san.

-Es lo único que debes recordar, olvida las pruebas y lo que diga la gente.- Yukio estiró su otro brazo para alcanzar sus lentes, pero Rin, que los tenía en la mano, fue más rápido que el y los lanzó al suelo. Luego apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Yukio.

-...

-Yukio, siempre te protegeré y te haré feliz.- le susurró.

-Ya lo has echo.-Yukio apoyó su cabeza en la de su hermano y lo abrazó.

No necesito que me protejas.

Soy yo el que lo hará.

_Fin._

* * *

><p>puedo ir a estudiar tranquila ahora<p>

jejeje _


End file.
